


honey-wild and manna-dew

by apotheosizing_mini (apotheosizing)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Foreshadowing, Pre-Canon, Prophetic Dreams, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing_mini
Summary: Guinevere dreams.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	honey-wild and manna-dew

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "La Belle Dame Sans Merci" by Percy Shelley.

A garland of flowers lay on the pillow beside her. Each petal had bloomed a different shade of blue, the rainbow in monochrome. One, nearly the green of the sea, reminded her of Arthur's eyes, always hiding her turmoil beneath steel. Another, the deep blue of the evening sky, called to mind her battle mantle flowing in the wind as she bid her wife farewell.

She had held a bouquet of flowers on their wedding day, a riot of colour in contrast to the clean white of her dress. Arthur had smiled the only true smile she had ever seen her wife wear - one celebrating Guinevere's happiness rather than her own - as they exchanged their vows.

Without thinking, she reached a hand out to touch the fragile petals. The moment her fingers touched their smooth surface, they browned, curling inward like claws. She pulled back with a gasp in the dream, waking with that same breath to the darkness of her royal chamber. Arthur slept silently at her side, stirring only faintly at the sudden movement. Carefully as she could, Guinevere rose from the bed to look out from the high window across obscured fields, seeing nothing. She prayed what had transpired was not an omen of things to come.


End file.
